User blog:Imouto-tan/Miyako Kuruwa
Miyako Kuruwa is the current #9 most powerful Celestial alive, she is a student of Celsius. She was frozen in time by Skadi in order to save her life during a terrible fire that devastated a imperial city that she was living in. Background Appearance Miyako is a glamorous woman with short black hair with bangs covering the sides of her face. She has alluring purple eyes and her teeth are all fangs. Her most noticeable physical traits is her six arms and large marshmallow booty. She has huge breasts that grow larger when too full of milk. Her usual attire consists of a taut kimono that perfectly shows her breasts' outline and her entire cleavage, the nightgown also has very high thigh slits. She changes her outfits more often than most of the Celestial girls, though it is usually something revealing or mature. Personality Miyako's personality has been shaped by her bad experiences with Humans and other monsters. She initially hated Humans and male monsters, and believed them all to be hypocrites and greedy cheaters. Miyako was completely convinced that, deep down, Humans were mean-spirited creatures and that any form of kindness was simply an elaborate façade they would put on just to trick her into letting down her guard around them. While she believed this to be true of Chelia and Skadi as well, she was shocked to find out their kindness was really genuine. This changed her outlook significantly, though it did not completely change her view of others. Despite this, Miyako is still a very cynical person at heart, such as when she believed that, as a male, Jason would inevitably peek in the female's changing room. Along with her newfound respect and trust for others, she has become very caring and protective of others which is not the slightest bit obvious when she's pissed off. The most evident impacts of her past is that Miyako greatly dislikes any form of backstabbing and physical contact. No matter how ugly the truth is, Miyako would still prefer it over pleasant lies and she does not lot anyone touching her unless she allows them to. Miyako would rather for others to dislike her openly. One way to make her genuinely angry is to mock her history and heritage. Miyako seems to have somewhat sadomasochistic nature, she exhibits this trait during fights when she gets aroused from being hit and dishing out damage by her enemies. She also enjoyed torturing Vanessa in sexually suggestive ways after Vanessa broke down Miyako's true personality and history and mocked it. Notwithstanding her unsettling appearance and tragic background, Miyako possesses a very sultry personality due to her Jorogumo heritage. Miyako is the most openly perverted Celestial (sans Yan Xianlian), and the one who most openly enjoys (accidental) perversity on Jason's part. Miyako is into BDSM, she is also a skilled Dominatrix, as she was capable of turning Vanessa into her personal "sex" toy. She also mentioned that she considers both Skadi and Chelia her "toys". Despite all this, according to Vanessa, Miyako's personality is merely a façade she puts up. Miyako pretends to be an uncaring bad girl, but in reality she is afraid of being rejected again for her mixed heritage and physical characteristics, and that she is very self-conscious about her appearance. She is somewhat lazy, and can frequently be found slacking off when she's not training. Due to her lower spider half, she mistakenly believes herself to be ugly, clumsy, and brutish. Her maternal instincts are strong, and she love small things. Powers Jorōgumo Physiology- She is a Jorogumo, a yôkai with the form of a spider, that can change it's appearance into that of a seductive woman when it wants to eat a human. *Aquatic Adaptation- She can be in the deepest parts of the water up to 8000 meters deep. *'Agility': Miyako possesses incredible speed. She was capable of moving from the floor of a warehouse to the ceiling in seconds, despite carrying someone with her. She is very also fast as she is capable of running five miles in seven minutes. She is also capable of tying up multiple people in her silk before they even had time to react. She's even fast enough to dodge Shadow Tracer bullets. *'Superhuman strength': As a half-Dairy Breed Centaur, and due to her size and muscles, Miyako possesses great strength. She can easily lift three grown man with relative ease, nearly crush a man's skull with her bare hands, and carry logs as large as her body and slam those respective logs into the ground without a hammer with little effort. *'Lactation': Due to her Dairy Breed Centaur genes, Miyako regularly produces large quantities of breast milk, enough to fill a large bucket. If she is not milked, her breasts become even more swollen and heavier than usual, which is very uncomfortable, if not painful, for her. According to Chelia, who was unaware of what she was drinking, the milk is very tasty, rich, and creamy. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Miyako's reflexes are so good, that combined with her speed she was able to dodge a sniper rifle bullet and point blank Shadow Tracer bullets. It should be noted that the person who fired was Milla, who's an expert marksman. *'Thread Spinning': Miyako is able to create a silk that is five times stronger than steel and twice as elastic as nylon. She can also produce variants of the silk, ranging from sticky, stretch, to tough to suit whatever situation is required. **'Spider Silk': The silk Miyako produces has a wide variety of applications. Aside from using it to tie people up, Miyako can detect its vibrations to listen in on conversations and use it to make her own clothes. It is also very valuable, as the fashion companies love using Jorogumo silk for nightgowns and lace bras. *'Wall-crawling': She can also crawl on walls, and is strong enough to carry Fimbulwinter with her, albeit with difficulty. *'Puppetry': Miyako is able to use her threads to manipulate a person's movements to an extent. With a few small, invisible threads she is able to nimbly move Vanessa through the air in a way that gave of the illusion the oppai loli demon was actually flying. *'Stealth': She is very stealthy, easily spying on her friends and enemies while on the battlefield, without being detected by either of them. This, combined with her great speed, allows her to vanish almost instantly from any location without anybody noticing, or suddenly appear out of nowhere. She can even set up surprise traps on a moment's notice. She once blended in as the deceased child of an elderly masseuse while killing gangsters and wife abusers for ten years, all while in the middle of a busy city, while the desiccated skeletons of hundreds of youth build up in her home. *'Weaving': Miyako is very competent with weaving her own silk. Ranging from rapidly tying multiple people up, to weaving it in such a way she can completely immobilize a heavy armored tank, to making objects such as swings and hammocks out of it, to making her own clothing out of it. *Poison Immunity: Like most Jorogumo Miyako cannot be killed by any kind of poison. *'Multiple Spinnerets': While possessing a primary spinneret within her secondary abdomen from which she is able to produce and emit silk like a spider, Miyako also possess spinnerets in her wrists and is able to emit silk in a similar fashion to Spider-man. *Arachnid Manipulation: She can control other, lesser spiders, even employing fire-breathing spiders to burn down the homes of any who grow suspicious of her. Seikichi's Tattoo- A forbidden arcane black magic technique in which the caster magically draws the image of a Jorōgumo on their victim's back, which allows the caster to awakens the evil (or good) side of her victims. Fire Breath- She can breathe mystical green flames from her mouth. Eye Magic- With her eyes she is capable of hypnosis by having someone stare into the eye, blind others with her glittering eye, and can even fire ocular laser blasts. Equipment *Breast Pumps: Due to being unable to milk herself, and refusing to rely on others to do it for her, Miyako bought a large amount of Breast Pumps that she usually uses while on missions. She trades her milk and silk with Mei-li for the pumps. Weaknesses *Like regular spiders, Miyako get intoxicated when they ingest caffeine. *Like any spider, she is sensitive to changes in air pressure, which can put it into shock if the pressure is changed rapidly enough. *Due to her Arthropod nature, Miyako is very sensitive to both high and low temperatures. Higher heat or cold that beings like humans or Centaurs would still be comfortable with would already be too extreme for Miyako. Due to this, she cannot tolerate hot baths or snow very well. *Like many insects, Miyako has a natural dislike for large amounts of smoke. However, she is able to ignore this intolerance if she is determined enough. *As a Spider, Miyako cannot stand high temperatures. Being locked in a Sauna set at 90°C was enough to immobilize her within seconds. Trivia *For more info on Jorōgumo **Another helpful link to more info on Jorōgumo. *Kuruwa (曲輪) is a Japanese term that refers to the walls of a Japanese castle and the area bound within those walls. The term "-kuruwa" is usually used in regards to castles built during and before the Edo period of Japanese history, with castles built after the Edo period being referred to by the term "-maru" (丸). Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet